


Lost Boy I

by schaflos



Series: You can be king again [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: [1/2] Alles hatte wohl irgendwan ein Ende.
Series: You can be king again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892197





	Lost Boy I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkeeper/gifts).



> [OS zur Fanfiktion "Spiegelbilder" von starkeeper]

_Run, run, lost boy_

_They say to me_

Petrow ließ die Autotür hinter sich zu schlagen und überquerte mit bedachten Schritten den Gehweg zu dem kleinen umgebauten, ehemaligen Café. Er wollte sich die Sticheleien besser nicht vorstellen, die er über sich ergehen lassen müsste, wenn ihn jemand hier erkannte. Ivan Petrow bei einem schäbigen Jugendclub am Rand der Stadt? Die Gerüchteküche würde brodeln, etwas was er sich im Moment sicherlich nicht leisten konnte. Er nahm sich keine Zeit sich großartig umschauen – bis auf bröckelnde Häuserfassaden und Graffiti gab es in diesem Teil der Stadt auch nichts zu bestaunen – und trat direkt in den Eingangsbereich des selbsternannten ‚Jugendclubs‘. Was für eine Bruchbude, war das Erste was Petrow in den Sinn kam, als er den umgebauten Cafébereich musterte. Der Raum war gefüllt mit tuschelnden und lachenden Jugendlichen, die an langen, zerkratzten Tischen saßen. Ein paar wichen ihm verdutzt aus, als Petrow durch eine Reihe verschobener Stühle schritt und Ausschau nach einem Erwachsenen hielt.

„Yuri Volkov?“

Petrows Stimme hallte unangenehm laut durch den engen ehemaligen Cafébereich und nun hatte er definitiv die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Ein Mann in etwa Petrows Alter erschien in einem Türrahmen am anderen Ende des Raumes hinter einem Tresen und musterte Petrow mit demselben verwirrten Blick, wie die Jugendlichen an den Tischen. Die blonde Frau, die neben ihn trat, hingegen beäugte den Fremden skeptisch. Sie flüsterte dem Mann, den Petrow als Volkov vermutete, etwas ins Ohr, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das bin ich.“

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden.“ Petrow kam auf das Pärchen zu und zog dabei einen Umschlag aus der Innentasche seines Mantels hervor. „Es ist vertraulich.“

_Und dringend_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. In weniger als zwei Stunden erwartete er Franz‘ Anruf und der Österreicher mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihn warten ließ. Volkov nickte nur steif, immer noch unsicher was er aus dieser Situation schließen sollte, und deutete einen schmalen Gang hinunter.

„Wir können in meinem Büro sprechen.“

Petrow folgte ihm den Flur entlang. Die blonde Frau versuchte ebenfalls mitzukommen, doch Volkov schickte sie mit einer energischen Handbewegung und einem finsteren Blick weg. Petrow dankte ihm im Stillen, das Gespräch würde zu zweit schon anstrengend genug werden.

Das ‚Büro‘, falls man es denn als solches bezeichnen wollte, war ein winziger quadratischer Raum mit einem wackeligen Schreibtisch, zwei Stühlen und Regalen voller Ordner und Papier. Da Umsehen nicht nötig war, nahm Petrow direkt auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz, während Volkov hektisch einige Papiere zusammenschob, um wenigstens etwas Ordnung auf seiner Schreibtischplatte zu schaffen.

„Ivan Borisowitsch Petrow“, stellte Petrow sich nachträglich vor und legte den Umschlag vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab, ehe er Volkov kurz die Hand reichte, „Sie wissen hoffentlich warum ich hier bin?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Volkov knapp und schüttelte ihm die Hand, „Aber ich habe schon einiges von Ihnen gehört.“

„Haben Sie das? Darf ich fragen in welchen Zusammenhängen?“

„Warum sind Sie hier?“, wechselte Volkov das Thema und Petrow hörte einen drohenden Unterton aus seiner Stimme heraus. Welche Geschichten auch immer der Sozialarbeiter über ihn gehört hatte, es schienen wohl eher die schlechten gewesen zu sein. Petrow machte das nicht unbedingt etwas aus, solange sein Ruf die Dauer des Gesprächs nicht unnötig in die Länge zog.

„Ich bin hier im Auftrag von Pawol.“

Pawol.

An manchen Tagen könnte Petrow beim Klang dieses Namens sämtliche Tapeten von den Wänden kratzen und an anderen … an anderen hatte der Name seine Vorteile. So wie heute. Der Sozialarbeiter musterte Petrow nun verdutzt und legte dabei die Stirn in Falten. Selbstverständlich wusste Petrow, dass Pawol und Volkov sehr gut befreundet gewesen waren. Er wäre sehr überrascht gewesen, wenn der Name keine Verständnislosigkeit ausgelöst hätte.

„Pawol? Er war schon länger nicht mehr hier, aber ich denke, wenn es ein Problem geben würde, würde er sicherlich mit mir persönlich darüber sprechen wollen. Ich wüsste nicht, warum er jemanden wie Sie –“

„Er ist verstorben.“

Stille.

„Was?“

Petrow hielt dem bestürzten Blick des Sozialarbeiters stand, während er ihm wortlos den Umschlag zu schob. Taten (oder in diesem Fall Briefe) waren aussagekräftiger als leere Beileidsbekundungen. Während Volkov versuchte seine Trauer für’s Erste beiseite zu schieben und mit zittrigen Fingern den Umschlag öffnete, nahm sich Petrow doch einen Moment Zeit seinen Blick durch den Raum und aus dem Fenster schweifen zu lassen. Die Ordner waren sicherlich gefüllt mit den Akten und sonstigen Informationen zu sämtlichen Jugendlichen mit denen Volkov bei seiner Arbeit zu tun hatte. Petrow selbst verstand nicht viel von der Arbeit des Jugendamts oder der Sozialarbeiter. Er selbst hatte seine Probleme damals mit einem Schluck Gift und einer Portion Hinterlistigkeit beseitigt.

Darüber hatten er und Pawol lange, hitzige Diskussionen geführt. Die letztendlich nur zu wütenden Gemütern und angespannter Stimmung geführt hatten.

Er und Pawol hatten sich nie als Freunde bezeichnet, doch ging ihre Beziehung stets über die einer einfachen Bekanntschaft hinaus … allein schon wegen Viktor. Doch Petrow hatte nie verstanden, was der pensionierte Armeesoldat an diesem schäbigen Jugendclub gefunden hatte. Jeden Monat hatte er 15.000 Rubel an diesen Yuri Volkov überwiesen und als Petrow ihm davon abhalten wollte, sein Geld für solchen Unsinn auszugeben, hatte ihm Pawol nur einen düsteren Blick zu geworfen und gemeint, er könne Viktor genauso gut die Kehle durchschneiden … es würde auf das Gleiche hinaus laufen. Petrow wusste, dass er es Pawol und wahrscheinlich auch Yuri zu verdanken hatte, Viktor zu haben, doch trotzdem hinterließ es einen bitteren Beigeschmack so viel Geld in einen armseligen Jugendclub zu investieren. Warum das Geld nicht lieber für eine staatliche Einrichtung ausgeben, oder das Jugendamt selbst … wenn überhaupt.

„Was ist passiert?“

Volkovs leise Worte rissen Petrow aus seinen Gedanken. Der Sozialarbeiter hielt den Brief aus dem Umschlag in der Hand, hatte ihn jedoch noch nicht geöffnet.

„Krebs“, erwiderte Petrow bloß, „Zu spät entdeckt, zu spät behandelt. Sie wissen ja wie er war, stur wie ein Esel. Er hat sämtliche Chemotherapien abgelehnt bis es letztendlich zu spät war.“

Volkov nickte langsam, faltete nun den Brief auseinander und begann erneut die Stirn zu runzeln, als er die Zeilen überflog.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz was damit gemeint ist. Müssen wir die unten genannte Summe bezahlen?“

„Bezahlen?“, Petrows Lachen schallte durch den kleinen Raum, „Pawol hat Ihnen 75% seines Vermögens vermacht. Sie _erben_ diese Summe.“

Volkovs Augen wurden groß und er starrte Petrow ungläubig an. Der lehnte sich nur mit einem Lächeln in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Aber-“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass das ganz schön viele Nullen sind. Es werden sogar noch mehr, da der zweite Erbe auf seinen Anteil komplett verzichtet hat und sie damit das volle Vermögen von Pawol ausgezahlt bekommen.“

„Noch mehr …?“

Der Sozialarbeiter war sichtlich sprachlos, während er zwischen der Summe im Brief und Petrow hin und her sah.

„Das kann ich niemals annehmen. Ich kann … Das geht nicht … Ich meine …“

„Sie _müssen_ das Geld annehmen, Sie sind der alleinige Erbe. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, landet das Geld wer weiß wo. Aber freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh.“ Petrow zog einen weiteren Brief aus seiner Manteltasche hervor und faltete ihn auseinander. „Pawol hat Ihnen zusätzlich zu seinem Vermögen ebenfalls sein Haus vermacht mit den Worten, und ich zitiere wörtlich: ‚damit Yuri daraus endlich dieses scheiß Friedenshaus machen kann, mit dem er mir schon seit Jahren in den Ohren liegt‘. Sie können das Haus selbstverständlich auch zum Wohnen verwenden, allerdings ist es mehr als nur renovierungsbedürftig. Ich schätze mehr als die Hälfte des geerbten Geldes wird für die Renovierung und Sanierung drauf gehen, besonders wenn sie es in ein Friedenshaus umbauen wollen.“

Volkov fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die dichten Haare, eine verzweifelte Geste seine Gedanken zu sammeln, wie Petrow vermutete, und las dann den Brief erneut. Allmählich schienen die Informationen zu ihm durchzusickern, während er die Zeilen ein zweites Mal las. Petrow warf derweil erneut einen raschen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Einen Moment hatte er wohl noch Zeit.

„Was ist mit Viktor?“, fragte Volkov schließlich in die entstandene Stille, „Wer übernimmt das Sorgerecht für ihn?“

„Das Sorgerecht?“, entgegnete Petrow verwirrt, „Viktor wird in einem Monat achtzehn Jahre alt, ich denke um das Sorgerecht müssen Sie sich nicht kümmern.“

„Und was passiert mit ihm? Wo geht er hin?“

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht mitteilen. Es ist vertraulich.“

„Vertraulich … Natürlich“, murmelte Volkov mit einem wissenden Blick. Was immer der Sozialarbeiter glaubte zu ahnen, Petrow wusste, dass es weit weg von der Realität war.

„Wie gesagt, Viktor hat auf seinen Anteil verzichtet und Ihnen überschrieben. Sie können mit dem Haus und dem Geld machen was Sie wollen. Allerdings wäre da noch eine Sache, um die ich sie bitten müsste.“

„Die wäre?“

„Ich muss Sie leider darum bitten mir sämtliche Aufzeichnungen, Fotos, Information und alles andere was in gedruckter Form zu Viktor existiert auszuhändigen.“

Volkov zog die Augenbrauen hoch, Petrow wappnete sich für eine Diskussion.

„Warum sollte ich das?“

„Machen Sie es nicht kompliziert, Mr. Volkov“, entgegnete Petrow direkt und reichte ihm den zweiten Brief, „Sie benötigen die Information doch nicht länger und glauben Sie mir, sie wollen sich nicht mit jemandem vom Militär anlegen. Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Petrow erhob sich, Volkov blieb sitzen.

„Ich erwarte Viktors Akte in einer Woche per Post, meine Adresse finden sie ganz unten. Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, ich habe wichtigeren Dingen nach zu gehen.“

_Away from all of reality_

Yuri konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie er und Pawol sich kennengelernt hatten. Pawol war eine dieser Personen gewesen, die ab irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einfach schon immer dagewesen ist. Pawol gehörte zum Mobiliar des Jugendclubs wie die zerkratzten Tische und der knarzende Holzboden. Jeden Tag hatte er sich an seinen Stammplatz direkt an der Tür gesetzt und seinen viel zu starken Tee getrunken. Es gab Tage da redete bis auf Yuri und Julia niemand mit ihm, an anderen saß ein Grüppchen Jugendlicher an seinem Tisch und lauschte seinen Geschichten aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Das war eigentlich auch schon alles was Yuri über Pawol wusste: er war als junger Mann Soldat im zweiten Weltkrieg gewesen und lebte nun pensioniert in Sankt Petersburg.

Wie er und Pawol letztendlich Freunde geworden waren? Die Frage stellte sich Yuri häufiger, aber ihm drängte sich mit den Jahren immer mehr der Gedanke auf, dass es doch eigentlich gar nicht wichtig war. Wichtig war doch eher, das Pawol ihm über viele Jahre hinweg ein guter und vor allen Dingen stets unverwechselbarer Freund gewesen war. Die Welt konnte zusammenstürzen, Yuris ganze Weltansicht in sich zusammenfallen, doch Pawol würde stets Pawol bleiben. Mit seinem tiefen Lachen, dem zu starken Tee und den melodramatischen Ratschlägen.

Der pensionierte Soldat besaß in vielen Dingen zwar äußerst altmodische Weltansicht und schnitt in so manchem Gespräch mehr als dubiose Themen an, trotzdem war er war er vielen Jugendlich und nicht zuletzt auch dem Jugendclub eine große Stütze gewesen – und damit war nicht nur seine monatliche Geldspende gemeint. Egal was, Pawol hatte es besorgt. Tische für einen Workshop? Stereoanlage für ein kleines Festival? Pawol konnte es auch noch auf den letzten Drücker besorgen.

„Mach dir nichts vor, er hat Beziehungen zur Mafia“, hatte ihm Julia immer wieder erklärt, doch Yuri hatte sich aus ihren Worten nie etwas gemacht. Ja, auch er selbst hatte vermutet, dass der ehemalige Soldat durch seine Stellung im Krieg eine erhöhte Position bei der hiesigen Mafia hatte, doch solange er seine Position für etwas Gutes einsetzte und den Jugendclub nicht in Schwierigkeiten brachte, hatte sich Yuri nicht daran gestört. Er wusste, dass er sich damit auf einem schmalen Grat befand, doch das Risiko musste er wohl eingehen, wenn ihnen sonst niemand half. Und warum sollte er kriminellen Jugendlichen eine zweite Chance geben und Pawol nicht?

Und dank Pawols Einfluss hatten sie immerhin nie sonderliche Probleme mit irgendwelchen Gangs oder anderen Kriminellen bekommen.

Behutsam öffnete Yuri das Tor des Friedhofs und schloss es gewissenhaft wieder hinter sich. Der Weg zwischen den Gräbern war bereits von einer dünnen Schicht Neuschnee bedeckt und die Meteorologen hatten noch mehr für die nächsten Tage angekündigt. Der Schnee knirschte sanft unter Yuris Stiefeln, als er zwischen den Gräbern den Weg entlang schritt. Petrow hatte ihm die Daten zu Pawols Grab gegeben und auch wenn der Sozialarbeiter eigentlich kein Friedhofsgänger war, wenn sein sturer Freund ihm noch nicht einmal von seinem Krebs erzählen konnte, dann war ein Besuch an seinem Grab das mindeste das Yuri tun konnte, um sich zu verabschieden. Seufzend bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Gräber, bis er schließlich den Namen Pawol las. Das Grab war äußerst schlicht gehalten, genau wie Pawol es sich sicherlich gewünscht hatte. Eine einfache graue Platte im Boden umringt von einem verschneiten Flecken Gras und graviert mit seinem Namen und seinen Lebensdaten.

_12.07.1924 – 23.11.1988_

64 Jahre. Yuri musste zugeben, dass er ihn älter geschätzt hätte. Schuld waren wohl der Krieg und seine anderen Sorgen, welche er nie mit Yuri teilte. Was hatte er neben seiner Krebsdiagnose wohl noch alles mit ins Grab genommen? Was für Geheimnisse hatte er so gut gehütet das sie nie ans Licht kommen würden?

„Yuri?“

Der Sozialarbeiter zuckte bei der Nennung seines eigenen Namens zusammen und fuhr herum. Wenn er eines nicht erwartet hatte, dann auf einem abgelegenen Friedhof erkannt zu werden. Ein junger, blonder Mann trat auf ihn zu und Yuri brauchte einen Moment, um ihn wieder zu kennen. Es war ungewohnt ihn in einer Militäruniform zu sehen.

„Vitja.“

Viktor war wohl Yuris … mysteriösester Fall gewesen. Nicht der schwierigste (im Gegenteil Viktor hatte in den acht Jahren nie Tendenzen gezeigt auf die schiefe Bahn zu geraten) aber definitiv der merkwürdigste. Natürlich war es Pawol gewesen, der damals vor acht Jahren in einem besonders kalten Winter, Yuri anrief und meinte er habe vor ein paar Tagen einen Jungen von der Straße gerettet und da Yuri ‚beruflich mit den Kids zu tun hat‘ könne er ihm doch sicherlich dabei helfen für den Jungen einen Pass und eine Versicherung zu organisieren. Selbstverständlich war Yuri nicht direkt blindlinks zum Bürgeramt gelaufen und hatte für irgendeinen ausweislosen Straßenjungen einen Pass besorgt. Stattdessen hatte er Pawol besucht, um sich selbst ein Bild von der Situation zu machen.

Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass Viktor einige Zeit auf der Straße verbracht hatte. Der Junge war vollkommen verstört und traumatisiert gewesen, dazu unterernährt und furchtbar nervös und vorsichtig. Er hatte keinen Namen, keine Papiere, keine Eltern. Wenn Yuri ihn fragte, wo er herkam, antwortete er nur mit „aus dem Norden“ was er aus dem leichten Akzent des Jungen schon von vorne herein geschlossen hatte.

Und hier hatte Pawol ihn am meisten überrascht.

Yuri wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen Pawol einen scheinbar hochgradig traumatisierten Jungen an die Seite zu geben. Jugendlichen Kriegsgeschichten zu erzählen und einen Jungen groß zu ziehen, der anscheinend durch die Hölle gegangen war, lagen durchaus nicht bei einander. Trotzdem blühte Viktor bei Pawol regelrecht auf. Seine Eltern fanden Yuri und Pawol nie, dafür mischte sich aus heiterem Himmel dieser Petrow in die Sache ein, kaum das Yuri die Polizei verständigte, sollte der Junge als vermisst gemeldet worden sein. Wer dieser Petrow genau war, wusste Yuri bis heute nicht, aber seiner Art und seinem Auftreten nach zu urteilen, hatte sicherlich auch er irgendetwas mit der Mafia zu tun.

„Ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen, aber Wanja meinte er würde es lieber mit dir besprechen wollen.“ Schneeflocken hingen in Viktors blonden, zurück gekämmten Haaren und seine hellblauen Augen, auf deren Farbe Yuri immer ein bisschen neidisch gewesen war, strahlten Yuri an. „Er meinte, er habe noch andere Dinge mit dir zu klären.“

„Er ist mit mir das Erbe durchgegangen“, antwortete Yuri, „Und deine Großzügigkeit, für die mich bedanken wollte.“

Yuri lächelte, doch es sprang nicht zu Viktor über. Er verschränkte nur die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und wich Yuris Blicken aus.

„Ich brauche das Geld nicht. Ich wollte es nie.“

Der Schneefall nahm allmählich zu. Yuris schwarzer Mantel war an den Schultern schon von einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt und seine Fußspuren den Weg entlang zu Pawols Grab wurden langsam aber sicher vom Neuschnee verdeckt.

„Wusstest du’s? Ich meine, wusstest du vom Krebs?“

Der kurze, traurige Blick den Viktor ihm zu warf, beantwortete Yuris Frage von ganz allein. Pawol hatte seine Krankheit sogar vor Viktor geheim gehalten.

„Ich war bei ihm, als er …“ Viktor räusperte sich und wandte sich etwas von Yuri ab, wahrscheinlich damit der Sozialarbeiter nicht die Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Eine Folge von Pawols altmodischen Weltansichten. Weinen ist was für Mädchen. „Ich war bei ihm, als er starb.“

Yuri gab ihm einen Moment und nutzte das kurze Schweigen, um zu bemerken, dass Viktor sich in all den Jahren tatsächlich nur wenig verändert hatte. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken, sparsam mit Worten und viel zu ernst für sein Alter – zwischen dem Viktor von damals und dem Viktor von heute lag außer dem Alter nicht wirklich viel. Aus dem dürren, verängstigten Jungen war ein schlanker, schüchterner junger Mann geworden.

„Ich hoffe ihr könnt das Geld und Haus gebrauchen“, hob Viktor die Stimme und wandte sich wieder zu Yuri um.

„Sicherlich“, erwiderte Yuri und fügte sanft hinzu: „Und was machst du jetzt?“

„Ich werde für Wanja arbeiten. Er und Pawol meinten es wäre das Beste.“

Yuri stießen solche Sätze sauer auf, doch er hatte Viktor nie abgewöhnen können Pawol und Petrow wie ein dummes Schaf zu gehorchen. Die beiden hatten den Jungen zu gut manipuliert.

„Möchtest du das denn?“

„Ich muss, Yuri“, erwiderte Viktor ruhig und sah ihm zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung fest in die Augen, „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.“

„Hey, jetzt hör‘ mir mal gut zu“, unterbrach Yuri forsch und machte einen Schritt auf Viktor zu, der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen „Ich weiß nicht genau, was für eine melodramatische … Scheiße dir Pawol und dieser Petrow eingeredet haben, aber du hast immer eine Wahl, verstanden? Wenn du für Petrow nicht arbeiten möchtest, dann tu es nicht. Du musst dir nichts von dem sagen lassen, klar?“

Viktor spannte die Kiefermuskulatur an, ein deutliches Zeichen für seine innere Unruhe, doch in seinen Augen lag der gleiche gleichgültige Blick, der Yuri schon immer beunruhigt hatte. Der junge Mann seufzte tief, als würde das Gespräch ihn ermüden und er erwiderte mit einer für sein Alter völlig unpassenden stoischen Ruhe:

„Du verstehst das nicht, Yuri. Ich muss und daran lässt sich nichts ändern.“ Yuri kam sich vor als wären die Rollen vertauscht worden und er wäre der aufmüpfige Teenager, der von einem wissenden Erwachsenen belehrt werden musste. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht sagen warum. Wanja meinte –“

_Wenn ich noch einmal_ ‚Wanja meinte‘ _höre, dann …_ Yuri winkte Viktors Worte ab und zwang sich zur Gelassenheit. Nicht am Grab seines alten Freundes, Pawol hätte nie gewollt, dass sie sich über seine Leiche hinweg zerstritten. Und wenn alle meinten ihn nicht einweihen zu müssen, dann musste er das wohl irgendwann akzeptieren. Er sollte sich wohl lieber darüber freuen, dass Viktor Arbeit und einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden hatte, dachte er bitter, ein paar seiner Schützlinge konnten das immerhin nicht von sich behaupten. Wenigstens hatte er jemanden der auf ihn aufpasste, so sehr er Petrow nicht vertraute, er schien sich immerhin um Viktor zu sorgen und auch das war etwas das leider nur wenige seiner Schützlinge erlebten – eine Person, Yuri und Julia ausgenommen, die sich ernsthaft um sie kümmerte.

„Wirst du uns besuchen kommen?“, versuchte Yuri das Thema zu wechseln, doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Nein. Wanja meint, es wäre besser dich nicht auch noch in die Sache mit hinein zu ziehen.“ Viktor schien Yuris leises, missbilligendes Schnauben gehört zu haben und fügte rasch hinzu: „Ich will nicht, dass du darin verstrickt wirst. Die Sache ist schon … verwirrend genug.“

Schweigen.

Was auch immer es war womit Petrow den Jungen so sehr belastete, Yuri hätte ihm am liebsten dafür den Hals umgedreht. Viktor war ein guter Junge und doch war auch er dem Schicksal zum Opfer gefallen.

„Yuri.“ Viktors Stimme klang belegt. „Ich werde dich vermissen.“

Dieses Mal sah Yuri die Tränen in Viktors Augen und er merkte, wie ihm selbst das Herz schwer würde. Wortlos zog er den Jungen in eine Umarmung. Viktor war angenehm war gegen den Schnee, der in kleinen Flocken um sie herumtanzte.

„Ich dich auch, Vitja, ich dich auch.“

Sie blieben in dieser Position für einen Moment, während Yuri bewusst wurde, dass er den Jungen höchstwahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal sehen würde. Er ging zum Militär und wenn das Schicksal besonders grausam mit ihm war, würde er nie wieder lebendig zurückkommen. Langsam lösten sie ihre Umarmung und das gab Yuri die Möglichkeit Viktor noch einmal richtig anzusehen. Der Junge war blass geworden und kämpfte nun immer stärker mit den Tränen.

„Vitja!“

Beide fuhren bei dem Ruf gleichzeitig herum. Petrow stand am Rande des Friedhofs neben einem Auto und winkte ungeduldig.

„Ich muss gehen“, murmelte Viktor.

„Du lässt ‚Wanja‘ besser nicht lange warten, ich habe noch nie einen ungeduldigeren Menschen kennengelernt.“

Nun schlich sich doch ein leichtes Lächeln auf Viktors Lippen, während er sich von Yuri verabschiedete und zwischen den Gräbern über den frischen Neuschnee auf Petrow zuschritt. Aus einer Laune heraus wandte sich der Sozialarbeiter doch noch nicht wieder Pawols Grab zu, sondern drehte sich ein letztes Mal nach Viktor um.

„Vitja!“ Der Junge blieb stehen und sah sich verwirrt nach ihm um. „Pass auf dich auf!“

Das Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter, sein Hautton dafür umso blasser.

„Du auch, Yuri!“, rief Viktor zurück und winkte zum Abschied, ehe er Petrow erreichte und nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit seinem neuen Vorgesetzten in das Auto stieg.

Petrow hingegen blieb noch einen Moment neben dem Wagen stehen und hob mit einem Nicken kurz die Hand zum Abschied. Yuri erwiderte die Geste und sah den beiden hinter her.

Tja, so hatte wohl auch sein merkwürdigster Fall sein Ende gefunden. Er wandte sich wieder Pawols Grab zu und sah den Schneeflocken dabei zu, wie sie den grauen Grabstein immer weiter bedeckten.

Alles hatte wohl irgendwann ein Ende.

_And lost boys like me are free_


End file.
